


Exchange

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock made two bad choices and corrects both of them at the same time.





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> For the April 2nd prompt -- "I would like to make an exchange."

“I would like to make an exchange,” the man in line ahead of her said. His voice was sinfully deep and Molly Hooper couldn’t help blushing.

_Thank God he can’t see me_ , she thought. She took in his height, his black curls, and the expensive coat he wore. _Very nice._

“You want to exchange the nightgown for the negligee?” the saleswoman asked.

“Yes, my … girlfriend thought the nightgown wasn’t sexy enough.” The man sounded utterly bored with the transaction, and possibly the girlfriend.

“No problem.” The saleswoman completed the exchange and the man started walking away. “Next.”

Molly approached the counter and noticed the nightgown he had returned. It was a simple knee-length sleeveless cotton nightgown, the kind Molly loved. She smiled at the saleswoman. “Maybe he should exchange his girlfriend instead.”

Her return completed, Molly walked out of the store. As soon as she hit the sidewalk, she noticed the man from before. Now that she could see his face, she could feel her jaw drop. He was easily the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen, made even more so when he smiled at her.

“Maybe I should,” he said, holding out his right hand. “Sherlock Holmes.”

It took a moment for her brain to start working again then she shook his hand. “Molly Hooper. Sorry, maybe you should what?”

“Exchange my girlfriend. I just broke up with Janine via text. She didn’t seem too distressed about it, but that’s no surprise considering she’s already got her eye on a stock broker.” His smile widened to a grin. “So, coffee?”


End file.
